User blog:Krauserlols/The road for a Zauite Female champ
Hello fellow summoners its me Krauserlols again and here to adress more things about Miss Fortunje and.... what? we already talked about this? im making a fool of myslef? ok Ms. smartypants what im supose to talk about?.... oh yeah the Zaun Chick. SOrry about that so im here to talk about the Zaunite Chick that its coming on the way and a few ideas i have about how should it be. Desing When you think about Zaun what pictures your mind? crazy scientist! a place where morality goes down the toilet and all that matters is human evolution, all means nessesary. Whit that in mind you could figure out why Champions born there are like that, even if Viktor clearly needs some more over-the-top manchine stuff in him. Whit all that how would a girl come out of all this brilliant madness? sit down Janna -_- Anyways i would see a girl around 20ish who is a fan of Mundo or Viktor, like a crazy fan girl following the steps of its hero(es). Of course depending on who is it say: - She could be a Bio-engineer modifying her body whit the power of''' SCIENCE, something like when Vilgax in the first Ben 10 season where he had the ability to inject a potent steroid to increase his strenght. Or maybe unlocking and controlling the primitive part of the human mind and at one point unleash it like Bane or the Eva units and their beserk/beast mode. - If she takes the Machine side of Zaunite Science she could enhance her body whit SCIENCE. Here she could be equiped whit secred weapons like hidden blades, grenade launchers on her back, her HAND TURNING INTO A CANNON TO SHOOT BOMBS AND... ops think i went a bit beyond the norm hehe... well thats Zaun isnt it? going above and beyond science. I think the Bioforge skins are good examples on how she could look like. Personality SOme of my friends have suggested that she should have a passive and a sadistic side, not a bad idea but i like the other one i heard through the forums that suggested that both personalities should e insane, one could be a childlish one and other a grim and dark one. Both insane in their own way. Mind you all want her to be a double personality freakelo and i agree, this should also be integrated into her gameplay. Shifting depending on her mood. Gamplay Zaun is all about the darkest side of Science, Science whit no boundaries so why stopping on the design? why not the gameplay reflect hw Zaun would fight ina real conflict? Im thinking about Biological War. Like poisonous grenades flying around, toxic fumes filling the air and in the middle of all a crazy girl hacking and slashing those "fortunate" enough to survive the attacks. Im thinking of a Bruiser who has a great deal of AoE attacks some of them been DoT. I have some other ideas but im saving them for my own Zaunite girl who i may post later if my internet doesnt screw around whit me.... The main feature of her gameplay should be: impredictability. Keeping the enemies on the gessing what shes gonna do next. Mind you this could be affected by her multi-personality disorder. Closing note She will be from zaun so i guess im speaking for most, if not all, Zaun fans that she must look, act and play like crazy, something over-the-top, somethig you would tag what-have-science-done in a porn site. ''ps: A double personality would be neat. Both insane in diferent ways.'' A girl that truly represents not just living in Zaun but the core of bein a Zaunite: Morality is nothing but a rumor. '''Thanks for reading, come on dont be shy and say something lets hear some ideas!! Category:Blog posts